Music Related Incidents
by glitter and stardust
Summary: What happens one day when Rogue, John, and Bobby see Logan drunk and singing along to the doors? read and find out. takes place before the second movie, just with Logan there. read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: i dont own anything

Part One: Touch Me

Rogue, Bobby, and John were walking down the hall just after school had gotten out for the summer. "I can't believe school's finally fucking OUT!" said Rogue jumping up slightly. For the past week Rogue had been singing Alice Cooper's _School's Out_ in her head, she now had a desire to blast it in the halls and dance around breaking things; this slightly disturbed her yet still sounded unusually appealing.

"Desperate for summer, eh?" John smirked at her when he said this. He, himself, feels warm fuzzy feelings when he looks at his best friend's girlfriend and wishes that they would go away. He knew that she likes Bobby, I mean come on that's her boyfriend, he knew that she liked Logan, he's the only one that she lets call her Marie, and he knew that she knew that he liked her, he was drunk one time and told her, big mistake. He felt very sorry for his friend Rogue, everyone lusting after her and she can't touch anyone…..bummer.

Bobby just smiled and nodded, he was too tired for anything else.

The trio continued walking down the hall, talking about what mischief they were going to get into this summer, when they heard something that sounded like a dying cat coming from Logan's room.

"What the fuck is that!"

"I don't know John. Let's take a look," Rouge said as she opened her long-time-crush's door just enough that her and her two friends could peek though and all have a good view. "Oh my God! He's dancing!"

Bobby came out of his stupor "Dancing! How can you tell?"

"Just look at him!"

Logan (completely unaware that anyone was watching) was dancing around with his seventh beer in his hands to The Doors. He was never a good dancer in the first place and, in his drunken state, finding it very hard to dance in one of those psychedelic interludes. He was, at the moment, stomping on the ground, desperately trying to move his hips, and had he arms flailing in air spilling his beer everywhere. It looked more like a ritual death dance then actual dancing.

John was crying he was laughing so hard and trying to keep it in. Rogue, whose body was pressed against his, felt her body vibrating; this caused much confusion for about ten seconds until she realized that John was vibrating because he was laughing so hard, thus she was vibrating as well. Bobby just had an amused smile on his face.

Rogue was just considering leaving when the lyrics came on and Logan was enthusiastically singing along:

_Come on, Come on now_

_And touch me baby_

_Can't you see,_

_That I am not afraid_

_What was that promise that you made?_

_Why can't you tell me what she said?_

_What was that promise that you made? …_

All this was just too much for little old John. He whispered in Rogue's ear "Wouldn't you know it? My dear it's your theme song." He was very pleased when she blushed and averted her eyes when he said this.

Amusing as this was, all Bobby wanted to do is go to bed and wakeup sometime next week. "You guys, we should give the Wolfman some privacy. If he sees us watching we're dead. Lets go do something else." Both John and Rogue saw the wisdom in Bobby's words and pulled their heads back out of the doorway.

They all stood in the hallway with Logan's singing in the background. John, not liking uncomfortable silences, cleared his thought, seeing that this got not reaction, he tried actual words, "So….what cha' wanna do?"

"Honestly, I'm making a b-line for bed. See ya," said Bobby as he practically ran up the stairs desperate for some sleep.

Rogue looked at John, "So John, what ya wanna do?"

"No Idea. You?"

"Wanna go outside?"

"Sure." The two of them walked outside and into the woods in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Light My Fire

Rogue and John stood in the forest uncomfortably. John looked at Rogue, "Now wacha wanna do?"

"I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead."

They stood silent for a few moments. John put his hands in his pockets and felt a bag that he forgot he had on him. He smirked and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and pulled her deeper into the woods. "Come on, I have an idea."

After they had walked for about five minutes, just when Rogue was about to ask where they were going, John looked around, smirked and sat ageist a tree. "Sit." Rogue sat.

"What are we doing, John?" Rogue said just as John pulled a bag out of his pocket. "We're gonna get stoned?" she smirked, "All right." Rogue moved closer to John.

After twenty minutes, the pair of them were quite out of their minds.

"So, if my theme song is 'Touch Me,' what's yours? 'Light My Fire'?" said Rogue in a stroke of brilliance.

"Oh, you know it babe!" John smirked. "Tell me a secret," he after an especially long drag.

"You first." Rogue giggled. They had both discovered that they were the same type of stoner, the unusually mellow kind.

"Alright, I often think about what would happen if life was a musical."

Rouge laughed. "You mean if everyone sang their emotions complete with extravagant dance choreography?"

"Yep."

Rouge laughed and then fell back on her back. "That's funny. I would never have thought about it if you hadn't said anything." Rogue laughed again but it disengaged into a sigh.

John looked at Rogue, "I told you my secret, now you tell me yours."

"I can touch people." She said not looking at John.

"What!"

"The professor was teaching me how to control my powers, I can now."

John looked shocked, "Dose anyone know?"

Rogue gave a half hearted laugh, "Just you and the man in the chair." She looked at John, "I'm not ready for everyone touching me yet."

"Even Bobby?"

"Even Bobby…..especially him."

Though this confused the hell out of him, John didn't press the matter. It was the come down, not much ever mattered in these five minutes of doom.

After about a twenty minute silence in which Rouge was thinking about what would happen if life was a musical and John was pondering the fact that Rogue could actually touch people, it was starting to get dark.

"Hey man, how about making us a camp fire?" Rogue said though chattering teeth. John looked at her, smirked and lit a fire.

"So I guess we're not going back to the dorms," said John giving his companion a quizzical look.

"I just escaped that place, I don't intend on going back anytime soon." Rogue was looking into the fire but then turned to smirk at him, "Besides, what better way to celebrate the beginning of summer than camping out in the woods?"

AN: Please Review, this is one of my first stories and I really want to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: We're Having Much More Fun

As the sun rose up over the trees way to early in the mourning, both John and Rogue began to stir.

If the pair had been fully awake, they would have found themselves in a rather compromising position. In the middle of the night the fire had gone out and Rogue had unconsciously snuggled up to John who had instinctively put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Being that it was probably around three in the mourning and John was not even close to being awake yet, he instinctively (we all rely on instinct first thing in the mourning which us usually to find a more comfortable position and go back to sleep) pulled her closer to him (if that was even possible) and kissed her neck. Rogue, upon feeling a kiss on her neck, smiled and turned to face John and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before burying her face in his neck and went back to sleep, face hidden from the garish sun. John smiled and kissed her forehead before drifting back to sleep as well.

Two hours later, with the early mourning's activities completely forgotten, John woke up to find his and Rogue's bodies tangled together as if they had had passionate sex the night before and Logan looking at them with an amused grin on his face. John smirked, "It's not what it looks like," he said making no attempt to move. Logan, upon hearing John's words, started laughing rather loud.

Rogue woke up to a start when Logan stated laughing his characteristic laugh. "Wa..What?...Logan?….oh its just to early!" with that she grunted and buried her head back in John's neck. Three seconds went by. "John!" Rogue shrieked and sat up as she suddenly became aware of her and her friends compromising position. Logan was laughing so hard that he had to sit down.

John was laughing by this point, "Relax Rogue, nothing happened." Rogue looked around confused for a matter of seconds before laughing as well. If anybody were just happened to walk through their part of the woods as that moment, they would have been very confused seeing Logan laughing so hard he was crying and John and Rogue tangled with each other laughing as well.

After about ten minutes, the three of them were feeling quite giddy due to the lack of oxygen to their brains from laughing so hard. Logan lightheartedly looked at Rogue and John amused that they were not even trying to untangle themselves and then noticed something that boggled his brain. "Your skin is touching!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yes I'm Back, after an eon of a brake!! I thought I'd go in a new direction with the story, so tell me what you think!

Bright As Yellow

Logan broke the mirror in his room. "She can fucking touch people!" he said allowed to no one. He had been so startled in the woods to find Marie and John in, what looked like, the throws of young love that he couldn't help but laugh. When he had realized that they were touching without John's life being sucked out of him, he was astonished, exited, and unbelievably angry all at the same time. He picked himself up and stormed off to his room without another word. Although his heart broke at the thought of Marie and John being an item, well at least he liked him better than Bobby who, Logan thought, had been dropped as a child, the thing that really had upset him was the thought that Marie hadn't told him. He always thought that if Marie could control her powers, that she would run down the hall, burst into his room and smother him in kisses, that he would be the first one to know, not Bobby and not John.

Marie held her head in her hands as the stream of hot water gently massaged her back. She hadn't wanted Logan to find out like that, she was waiting for the perfect time to tell him and he had to walk by and see her and John practically canoodling in the woods. When Logan had stormed off, she had gotten up and ran to go barricade herself in the shower, leaving John alone and wondering what the hell was going on. She stood up and turned the shower off with determination, she had decided that she would go to Logan as soon as possible and make things right.

John was confused as hell. One minute they were laughing their asses off, and the next Logan was running away and Rogue was running after him. He was just about to get up when he spotted a little baggy on the ground about three feet away from him. He was smiling as he was packing the bowl, he was confused as hell and decided that he might as well take a little vacation and let the situation blow over, Rouge would make things right with the Wolfman and things would go back to how they were before. Summer had just started and he intended to make the most of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh! Darling

Logan opened his door to find Marie sopping wet, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, no gloves. "Can I come in?" she asked sheepishly.

Logan paused, "Ya, why not." He walked away leaving the door open for her to enter.

"Thanks." She closed the door behind her. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier."

He opened a beer with his teeth, "About what? Screwing John or not telling me that you can touch people?"

"The later." She said blankly, "And for your information I did NOT sleep with John."

Logan gave a laugh that sent ice down to her very soul. "Are you sure about that darlin'? because that's what it sure looked like."

Marie walked over and looked him square in the face, "Ya, I'm sure I didn't sleep with him. I just got stoned off my ass and was too lazy to walk back to the dorms." She told him angrily. "How could you even say that!? I have a boyfriend you know."

"Ya," Logan grunted "I know." He walked to the bed and sat down.

Marie sighed and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said as she placed her head on his shoulder, "I really am, I was just scared."

Logan stiffened, "why were you scared?" Come to think of it I'm pretty scared myself, he thought to himself as for the first time in ages, he felt her skin against his. He knew that being able to touch her opened up a whole new realm of unanswered questions and emotions. He felt tear drops on his shoulder and looked down to see Marie crying. "Oh honey." He said as he felt his heart break for her, "Shhh…. I didn't mean to say all those nasty things to you, I was in shock that's all." He kissed her forehead.

"I know that." She mumbled into his shoulder. "It's just all too much. I've always wanted to touch people and now that I can, I'm scared. I'm scared of what all my friends will do, of what Bobby will do. I just don't think I'm ready to be touched."

Logan lifted her head up and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "That's alright." He said and hugged her to him tight. After a few minutes he whispered into her ear "You know that if Bobby tries anything that you're not ready for I'll personally ensure that he will not be able to have children."

Marie laughed and pulled away from his warm embrace. "I know that all too well Wolfman." She laid down on the bed, "I'm tired."

Logan chucked, "Weed hangover?"

She nodded.

"I remember those all too well."

"Can I just sleep here for a while?"

"Darlin' you can sleep as long as you like."

Marie snuggled in. "Logan?"

"Ya?"

"Will you just hold me as I go to sleep?"

He was startled, "Well, is that what you want me to do?"

She nodded.

"Alright then." Logan laid down on the bed and held her close, her skin touching his, as she drifted to sleep, and eventually, he did to.


End file.
